Irregularities
Irregularities (individuals called Irregular Souls) are souls and subjects or even possibilities not considered normal by the Novus Orbis Sequentia and the Boundary Management System, due to existing outside of accepted logic. They are widely featured in EvoBlaze (Series). Information Irregularities are identities and souls which have been tampered with outside of the authority of the system governing the world and their existence causes small levels of distortion. Many criminals in the world are considered Irregularities, such as Nex and Sylar. They wield power that is connected to the sealed portions of the Boundary around their world, some are even suggested to be connected to the Irregularity Origin. In addition, other magic-based beings are considered them, but are called Irregular Creatures. It is not entirely known how one's soul becomes an irregularity, but those who have been touched by the Boundary's power are usually prime examples. It is, however, theorized that one can become an Irregularity by both natural and artificial means, and the process is tied to the desire in a person. One known thing to cause an irregularity to grow in the soul is to be exposed to the corrosive darkness in the Boundary surrounding the world or certain forms of Seithr. Irregularities are largely scattered in the world, with most being exiled to the confines of the region where the Third War took place--Ikaruga. (now known as the Taoreta Region). The NOS tries to manage the Irregularity in their world, through use of the Boundary Management System. History Eternal Desires Irregularities were not able to be seen during this time period, however, Nightmare was largely considered one of the first. Genesis Destruction Irregularities were discovered and christened around the same time the NOS’ system was maintaining the Boundary. The Boundary Management System began observing souls and their Sequences and would detect Irregularity within them or other objects connected to them. Mere years before the War, irregularities began cropping up by unknown means and caused the NOS to begin development of the Nex Exitium due to Ars Evolutis alone not being enough to counter their augmented abilities. At one point there was an Observation of the original Phase Red, called the Red Irregularity, which appeared when the BMS experienced a critical failure and was unable to manage the Boundary's volatile energies. This subsequently caused a massive increase in the appearances of irregularity in other souls via the Seithr the Red Irregularity manipulated in various ways. With its appearance, it drove many souls into an uncontrollable rage and hatred as they became power-hungry and vicious, unable to control their desires. This was when Irregularity began threatening the world in specific and the Destructive Irregularities were christened, with Phase Blacks terrorizing the world. A mass-disappearance of most Irregularity occurred at the end of the World Irregularity Crisis during the tail end of the Third War. The exact reason isn't known, but it is believed by researchers that due to the sources and energy that drove them mad being sealed away, that the Irregularity weakened as well. With the Phase Blacks simply disappearing or no longer able to sustain their existence. Control Sequence The NOS' general plan accepted by the World Order Council once the Third War ended became managing any and all irregularity in their world, as their anomalous existence opposes the ideas of Order and slowly distorts their world further depending on how strong they are. Criminals and individuals who became Irregularities have been hunted down and collected by the NOS to either be reformed, exiled or killed. The BMS helps prevent Irregularities from getting out of control somehow, however, as time continued it became clear some Irregularity would be too strong to manage, one such case being the Irregularity Origin which the BMS continues to monitor. Nex has since become the single largest threat and irregularity since the Phase Blacks that appeared during the Third War. Types *Destructive Irregularities - Destructive Irregularities are certain individuals and criminals who have tapped into the sealed portions of the Boundary or have the potential to do so. They are volatile and dangerous, most of them seeking to cause havoc and chaos. They range on a threat scale managed by the BMS. *Seithr Irregularities - Seithr Irregularities are bestial beings like the Seithr Beings and Boundary Manifestation Experiments who are unknown forms connected directly to the Irregularity Origin. *Irregular Creatures - Irregular creatures are beings who exist outside of logic and have no known human connections, thriving on Magic. They are said to originate from the Boundary. As of Control Sequence, the amount of Irregular Creatures has decreased due to the management by the BMS. Navigation Category:EvoBlaze Category:Control Sequence Category:Genesis Destruction Category:Plot